


Jim and Spock Play Dreidel

by tprillahfiction



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Dreidel Game, Hanukkah, Hanukkah Artwork, Jewish Artwork, Jewish Character, Jewish Holidays, Jewish James T. Kirk, Jewish Spock, Jewish Star Trek, Jewish!James T. Kirk, Jewish!Kirk, Jewish!Spock, K/S Advent, K/S Advent 2015, K/S Advent Calendar, K/S Advent Calendar 2015, M/M, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 21:25:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5390984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tprillahfiction/pseuds/tprillahfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanukkah Artwork for K/S Advent 2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jim and Spock Play Dreidel

                                                                        "Jim and Spock Play Dreidel" (version 1)

                                                                        by tprillahfiction

                                                                     

 

 

                                                                    

 


End file.
